Life as a High Schooler from a Different Realm
by KatMadison913
Summary: Requested by FeralG3. Mantis Mun, a sophomore at Realm High School, is one of the two outcasts of the school. The other is her best friend and sisterly figure, Tanith Callisto. They go through life on their own until two brothers get transferred to their school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

Tanitha leaves her home with food in her hands. A beautiful dark green rosary sits on top of her head as usual as her bare, soft gray feet walks along the way towards a familiar household.

Her big, emerald eyes look to see the all too familiar fighting of the Mun siblings. A sigh of annoyance escapes her pale gray lips.

"Not this again," she mumbles to herself.

Mantis, her best friend ever since she can remember, finally makes her appearance, escaping from the abuse and torture. The moment when her complete black eyes see the familiar sight of the blueish gray haired Tanitha, tears begin to build in them as she runs to her welcoming arm. The two best friends/sisters hug each other broth physical and emotional support.

"Why do family have to be cruel?" Mantis asked Tanith tearfully looking at her scared.

"We may never know the answer," Tanitha answers sadly, her heart breaks at the sight of her best friend. "Come now," she says softly, turning towards the location of their school. "Once our education finishes within the two and a half years, you and I will find a realm to call home."

Mantis smiles softly, nodding her head. Tanitha smiles back at their hope of escaping this life.

She offers her sister the food which he knew that she's going to need since Mantis hardly eats at home.

Both of them have very similar styles in terms of fashion and many others. Tanitha wears the same black and green outfit as Mantis, but the top is in a dress form, similar to a Chinese dress and with black pants underneath and of course barefoot.

A red rose bloomed by Tanitha from the ground. She smiles, kneeling down to take it, immune to the thorns. It gets gently place one side of Mantis's head.

Mantis gaps happily when she feels the flower. A huge smile appears on her face, making Tanitha really happy.

Hopefully today will be a good day.

The God of Mischief and the God of Thunder are walking towards their new high school. Loki has mixed emotions about this.

"I can't believe that Father send us here," Loki growls under his breath.

"At least, we will not worry about them," Thor grins, referring about the gods from their previous school in Asgard.

"True," he sighs sadly.

"Brother," Thor speaks up, getting front of him, making him stop. "I know you don't like changes ever since we found out about your adoption," Loki glares at him, "but I promised Mother before she passed that I will protect you."

"Yes I know," he sighs. "But why did it transfer us to this realm?"

"There's only one schooling education in each realm except for Midgard, but we couldn't continue on with our education there so this is what the principal recommended for us."

"But why again?"

"Because this realm accepts all realms like us," Thor sighs before smiling again. "Maybe this one can help us gratefully."

"I suppose so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*No One's POV*

The new principal of the Realms High School, Dr. Strange, gives the two brothers everything they need for being students here.

Since the two are in different years, they will probably have a few classes together. Which they figured by comparing each other's schedules.

"I guess I'll see you later," Thor says to his little brother.

"Yea, see ya," Loki says.

Thor gives Loki a side hug before departing.

Girls will see the tall, short dark haired god and claim to fall in love with him. He's used it because back in Asgard, he's considered as the 'handsome and gorgeous' brother between the two sons of Odin.

A map of the school is in his hands and that's all he's paying attention to. One of the school's outcasts, Mantis, is walking towards her first class with her head down. She's going towards the location of where Thor is. Neither of them knew that they are walking towards each other until they bump each other.

"I'm so sorry!" a female voice speaks softly, panic.

The God of Thunder looks at the female properly and sees the most beautiful girl ever. A young woman in her sophomore year with shoulder length dark hair and full dark eyes, but what stood out the most is the to antennas on the top of her forehead.

Hey beauty stuns him, but her panic surprises him.

"No, no, no, it's alright," he tries to assure her, but she got more embarrassed again.

Mantis runs off out of embarrassment and panic. Thor watches her run off out of concern.

"Who is she?" he thought to himself.

He decided to go over to where she is running off to, forgetting of finding his first class. It was difficult because she can run fast. The good thing about it is that his first class is in the general area of where she ran off to.

Thor enters in and immediately sees the familiar sight of the girl from earlier in the back row. She has her head bowed, not wanting to be seen or noticed.

"Hey," he greets her softly with a smile startling her. "I'm Thor," he introduces himself, still smiling.

"M-Mantis," she speaks softly, stuttering.

"Mantis? That's kind of pretty," he comments.

"Th-Thanks."

"Hello and good morning," the Midgardian teacher, Dr. Banner, greets the class of different species from different realms with a smile. "We have a lot of things to do today for your science class, but first we have a new student from Asgard. Thor," he says to the new student. "Would you like to talk about yourself to the class?"

"Okay," Thor says, standing up from his seat. "I'm Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and first son of Odin. My brother Loki and I are transferred here from Asgard High School because of personal reasons. Now I can't wait for what the year has in store for me here."

"Thank you Thor," Dr. Banner smiles again as Thor sits back down. "Well, today we have a free day meaning you will be partnered up with someone by my choosing and you both will make a project that is due by next Friday."

One student raises their hand, "what project should we do Dr. Banner?"

"Whatever you like. You can pick from how magnets work, life of plants, bugs, etc." He begins to write on the whiteboard for the project. "I would like to see what you both can think of a scientific level. You will need for grading is an essay of your choice of science. It must includes a question, a problem, situation, and the results for your project." He writes 'ESSAY' and underlines it to make a list of what it needs. "The essay will be in written form, in either by type or by hand, while a visual poster will reflect on your essay." He writes more.

Thor is trying to keep up with his new teacher's writing on the board. Science's is one of his least favorite subjects mainly because he has other interests. He catches a glimpse of the pretty girl next to him to see that she's writing down everything that is on the board. Actually it's in beautiful handwriting like her.

"Alright, I have made ahead of time of your partners for the project," Dr. Banner catches everyone's attention as he holds up a list.

A few sighs of relief are heard while a few groans as he goes through the list.

"Mantis Mun and Thor Odinson."

That really surprises them gratefully. He's happy about it, but she's scared to death about this.

Loki didn't have lunch with Thor so he didn't know anyone here. He gets his lunch from one of the multiple lines of different foods and look for a place to eat. Originally, he wanted to eat in the library, but food aren't allowed in. The only place he can find to eat lunch is under a tree in the shade.

"Meow?" he hears a female cat speak up confused.

A charcoal black with a hint of blue small cat looks at him with big emerald eyes. Usually the God of Mischief wouldn't pay attention to anything really, but looking at those emerald green made him feel something.

"Hey there," he smiles softly, petting the top of the cat's head. "What are you doing here?"

The cat didn't response, obviously, just purring at the petting. Slowly, but surely he watches the cat become it's true form. Tanitha changes back, still purring like a kitten as if she didn't knew she changed back.

He's surprised to see a beautiful girl next to him, but his breath is taken more when she looks up to him showing him a smile on her pale gray lips and her big eyes of emerald.

"My apologies for interrupting your lunch," her voice is smooth and angelic like.

"Oh no it's alright," he smiles back.

"Are you new here?" she asked as she sits up while bending her legs to one side.

"Y-Yes," he stutters a little at her beauty, but fixes himself quickly. "I'm from Asgard."

"Asgard? The realm with what Midgardians call the gods and goddesses of Norseology?"

"Why yes it is. I'm Loki Laufeyson, the God of Mischief," he introduces him smiling again.

"Tanith Callisto," she introduces herself with another smile, "a shape shifter for mainly animals and mythical animals also moon powers."

"I like the moon," his interest in her grew more.

"My favorite is the full moon because I was born under the full moon," she smiles more.

Tanith's interest in the God of Mischief grows more as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Tanith's POV*

My best friend, Mantis, and I are packing up for another miserable journey back to our street. Unless a miracle happens, the journey won't be so terrible.

We look at each other with worried looks before sighing at the same time.

"Ready?" I asked her, even though we both know the answer.

"Yes," she answers softly.

Mantic places her hands on my arm so I can take her back to the hell of this realm.

"Mantis!"

"Tainth!"

She and I look at each other confused before turning behind us. Immediately blushes appear on our faces when we see them. Thor and Loki, the new students from Asgard. We told each other about our new encounters over sixt period homeroom class.

"Oh hello Thor," Mantis blushed at the sight of the dark brunette God of Thunder.

"Oh, hey Loki," I blush at the sight the handsome mysterious god. "What can we do for you two?"

"May we walk you two home?" Thor smiles to us with Loki nodding his head with a smile on his face.

Our eyes widened. Mantis looks at me worried while I look back shocked.

"Well, umm," I speak to them unsure on what to say. "You guys can walk us to my place," I tell them thinking of something real quick. "Mantis was having dinner with me anyways."

Mantis's eyes look at me worried about the aftermath.

"May we join us?" Loki asked edgerly with a smile.

A blush appears on my face when he asked that. My best friend, the God of Thunder, the God of Mischief, and myself in my apartment?

"S-Sure!" Mantis stutters a little, smiling big. "Will that be okay Tanith?" she turns to me, acting happy, but I can tell that her full dark eyes show her true emotion, terrified.

Well, I did got everyone into this mess.

"That will be fun," I grinned, hiding my nervousness. "But I need to go to the market which is on the way to my place. I do need help on with the shopping."

"We can help out," Thor smiles.

"Alright, let's go," I smiled and turning around before showing the readers my 'how am I going to do' look.

Mantis and I aren't holding any bags because the guys are insisting on they should carry the five bags. While walking down the street of where we live on, Mantis moves closer and closer to me to hold onto me.

"It's okay," I tell her softly while looking forward.

Mantis's brothers and sisters are heading home from either school or heading towards their friends' place.

Honestly, I was hoping they won't see her due to her horrible relationship with her family.

I get my keys out and open the front doors into the hallway. They follow me into the cooling air. My apartment unit is on the top floor and into a corner so I have the view of the realm.

"Here we are, home sweet home," I smiled, opening the door.

"Nice place," Thor comments as they enter into the apartment.

"Thank you, it ain't much," I tell them. "Please bring the groceries on the counters in the kitchen."

Thor and Loki places the bags on the counters o I can get ready for cooking dinner. Tonight's dinner will be Grilled Gochujang Shrimp with Beef Tteokbokki and Kimbap. Some of my favorites from Mantis' Korean heritage.

"Dinner will be ready around six o'clock," I announced to them, looking through the bags. "So please make yourselves at home, if we need anything please let me know."

"Do you need any help, Tanith?" Loki asked, offering help.

I blushed at the mysterious god's offering. "Umm, if you like to," I tell him shyly.

He smiles happily and follows me to the kitchen.

We both go back and forth of what I want to make for the meal. Somehow Loki and I can work well together. It's amazing to have someone to cook with. Mantis isn't allowed to cook so she doesn't know how to cook.

I am focusing on grilling the shrimp when I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. It's Loki, the God of Mischief. A blush appears on my face when warmth of his body is against my body. Fascinating. Usually a Frost Giant will have a body of cold temperature, but his is so warm.

"Your cooking smells delicious, Tanith," he whispers close to my ear and in my neck, breathing against my soft gray neck.

"Th-Thank you," I stuttered softly.

"You're so beautiful," he breathes into my ear, making me blush more.

This makes him smirk before pulling away. Of course he will do something like that.

*Mantis's POV*

Loki joins Tanith in the kitchen, leaving Thor with me. I didn't want to be alone with the God of Thunder now. Especially when we are in my best friend's apartment.

"So umm, Mantis?" Thor breaks the awkward silence. "What should we do for our project?"

"Well umm," I blush shyly. I begin to think of something and an idea comes. "I have always wanted to know how sound works."

"Let's work on how sound works," he grins, agreeing with me.

Oh my realms, why is this torturing me?!

Tanith has given us permission on using her laptop for our project. Her background of a full moon night greets us when I open it. I look through the realms interact for some sources we need for the sound project.

While I am looking through a couple of articles, a pair of eyes stare towards me as if I'm being watched. I look at the corner of my eye and I see Thor staring at me, but in his eyes, there wasn't anything of murder or anger or anything I'm used to from boys. This seems quietly familiar to me.

My head turns to the side, away from the screen to face the God of Thunder, but very quickly I blush a dark shade of red. Thor's face is very close to my face. His eyes continues to look deep within my solid black eyes with the same emotion, only this time, his eyes are half closed.

I can feel my body froze. I didn't want to do. Should I press my lips against his? Or he is going to press his lips against mine?

Just before we are about to do something, Tanith's voice calls out, "Dinner's ready!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*No One's POV*

Sweat covers Mantis's hair, neck, and everywhere on her body. Her eyes closed from sleeping the previous night. Pleasure waves build up in her stomach which spread through her entire body, resulting in goosebumps. Her antennas light up.

Visions of her underneath Thor's bare, sweating body makes her dream naked body and real clothed body feel weak. Mantis moans and groans in her dream as dream Thor thrusts into her and kissing her neck.

She wakes up, gasping for air and sitting up. Her body is numb from the aftermath of multiple pleasures from the dream. Not only that, her whole body feels dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty. Thor is the only male that shows care and joy towards her. All the others, her father, and brothers only show hatred and disappointment. Loki sees her as a friend because of Tanith.

Mantis lays back down on her old sleeping bag on the floor of her room aka the creepy, old basement of the Mun household. This is the first boy that makes her feel this way. What is she feeling is unfamiliar to her.

The alarm clock next to her pillow flashes 0500. Classes start in three hours and her usual time to wake up is in an hour. A sigh escapes her lips as she gets up out of her sleeping bag.

Mantis wants more.

A nice, warm shower turns on in the basement's restroom. The only thing she has to claim as hers in the big house. Maybe having a long shower can help her relieve herself more.

Meanwhile, her best friend is having a similar situation. Tanith is taking a shower as a part of her normal routine for a school day. Warm water falls down on her naked soft gray body as her long grayish blue long hair is completely wet. She's minding her own business with her face when an ultra pale hand washes her back with a soapy scrub.

It startled her a little, but Tanith feels so relaxed and calm. Her green eyes closed when the movement moves across her body to her stomach. Long, slender pale arms with muscles crosses over to bring Tanith back to its owner's chest. The top of her head goes up to the middle of his chest.

The God of Mischief washes the moon beauty while holding her close. Tanith moans at the sensitive areas being washed. Her knees grow weak, almost making her fall from the pleasure he's giving her.

Once she is cleaned, Loki gently moves away her hair from her shoulder to give the flesh there a series of kisses. He kisses up to her ear to whisper huskily, "you're the one for me." A blush covers her cheeks at the emotion surrounding them.

He gently turns her around to have her face him. Tanith's eyes look up to the amazing eyes of Loki. A smile curls up on his face, knowing that he has got her where he wants her to be.

Tanith's arms rise up to wrap themselves around his neck, feeling his dark locks wet against her short fingers. They both lean in to share a kiss. Sparks are flying and feeling warm inside. Lips moving in sync brings the two closer. Flesh against flesh, yet it feels natural. Tongues fight for dominance, but she lets him win.

Mischief and moon stay like this for a little while before slowly pulling away. She opens her eyes, expected to see who she thinks is her lover, but she didn't see anything. Her eyes widened in shock and lowering her arms.

Did she daydreamed it? Was it real? In fact, what just happened?


End file.
